Godzilla 2:Kingdom of Monsters
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: Four years after the war with the Muto Akrid Infestation, A huge powerful threat is coming to earth and plan to rule this planet. The king of monsters has awaken from his slumber again to stop that nightmare. But he won't do it alone.
1. GEKE

4 Years after the incident in Elmore City.

10:20 AM

Location: Unknown

In a dark room with a mysterious human man sitting in front of his desk, reading the facts about an ancient colossal atomic reptile named **_Gojira aka Godzilla._ **His servant came him to tell him the news.

Servant: Sir. It appears that our men has found proof that the creature is not the only one existing in this world.

?: Tell me.

Servant: We discovered that there were three ancient giants. Two have the same origin as the reptile while other is an extraterrestrial life form discovered at the moon.

?: Tell me the two first.

Servant: This one is a flammable prehistoric pterosaur like reptile. Its wingspan is 800 ft that flies very fast than any jet or bird and causes lethal winds and hurricanes. It can also breathe radioactive heat ray from its mouth to any target like Godzilla breathes atomic fire. Well call it **Rodan.** This is a giant moth. It not part of the Akrid Muto Species, it was actually a mutation with the same origins as the other prehistoric titans long ago. Earth's invertebrate creatures were also mutated with this creature. Anyway, The moth's wings were about 500 ft long, smaller than Rodan's, but also flies fast. It can shoot cosmic lasers out of its eyes. And it can create yellow dust from its wings to distract its targets. We call it **Mothra.**

?: Fascinating. And the last one?

Servant: On the moon, we not know much about its behavior and abilities , because it was a statue. But we do know its alive when we scanning inside that stone. It resembles to a Slavic dragon with two long tails and stands about 750 ft tall, way bigger than any creature in this world. We call it _**King Ghidorah.**_

The man stand out of his chair and reveals himself out of the shadows.(His appearance was very similar to Walter White from Breaking Bad).

?: King Ghidorah huh. Four monsters that I could learn and have. Like I have those.

He shows a huge hall full of secured giant monsters indoors. There were six of them here.

_**Code-name: Hedorah**_

A bio hazard grey slime like smog life from born from the sewage outfall, being mutated from the explosion of the power factory that the Akrid Muto larva caused.

_****__**Code-name: Gabara**_

A huge electrical Chinese blue ogre para normally made by an abused child and orders it to kill everything that abuse him.

_****__****__**Code-name: Megalon**_

A gargantuan brown and yellow beetle feed on underground radiation to become a predatory fighter with drilling arms.

_****__****__**Code-name: Ebirah**_

A huge red lobster like leviathan with blue markings hunts sea animals in the deep ocean.

_****__****__**Code-name: Soloman**_

A large humanoid blue bat that hunts many life forms in the night.

_**Code-name: Red Shadow**_

A poisonous red scorpion like demon with a humanoid skull for a head lives in a desert trapping trespassers for a meal.

At the main door said: _**G.E.K.E**_

_**GENETIC.**_

_**ENGINEERING.**_

_**KAIJU.**_

**_EXPERIMENTS._**

* * *

_**NOTE: Hello guys, if you don't know who or what GEKE is, its a secret company that I come up with. And also if you don't know who Soloman or Red Shadow is, they are from Kaiju Combat Game and Nes Godzilla Creppypasta. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story as the last one.**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	2. New life and something in the clouds?

11:00 AM

Location: The Gem Lair

Its been four years after Godzilla's battle with Muto infestation in Elmore City. The Gems team had found their home after they refresh it as its been a thousand years away from their time world.

Pearl: Home sweet home and spotless sweet spotless.

Ame: Nah We should of give it a try out before cleaning.

Pearl: What ever you say Amethyst. Seriously.

Steven: Well its too bad that none of our friends or my dad are here.

Pearl: Don't worry Steven. We may find a way to see them again.

Steven: Thanks Pearl. At least we made alot of new friends here.

Meanwhile at Elmore City, that is now good as new after the battle four years ago, the park was reconstructed into a better place with trains, big snack stands, and area that pets can do their thing. A futuristic house that Techmo made for the park workers was fancy and cool that the old one. The gang enjoy it there, even they work for the park again. In the living room, Mordecai and CJ are playing video games while Rigby and Eileen cheered for them.

Rigby: DUDE! ITS THE HAMMER'S GRANDSON! HAMMER 100!

Mordo: No worries. I know how to get rid of him.

Their players use furniture to defeat the Hammer 100 like they did with the original hammer boss. After they won...

All: WHOOAAAAA!

CJ: Always too easy.

Mordo: Yeeaa it was!

They both give fives to each other.

Rigby: I bet they should make a sequel. Instead of use furniture, they have to use fire to blow up another Hammer's mouth! Like Godzilla did that to Hokmuto four years ago!

Eileen: Now that's an excellent idea!

Benson: Hey guys, phone call.

He gave the phone to Mordecai.

Mordo: Hello?

Nicole: Hi its Nicole Watterson. Gumball's Mom.

Mordo: Hey Mrs. Watterson, whats up.

Nicole: Are you guys are free on weekends? Because me and my husband Richard are going on a honeymoon at the mountains, so if some of you guys babysitting our kids.

Mordo: No Problem.

Nicole: Good. And thank you for even saving my son's life 4 years ago.

Mordo: Your Welcome. Later.

He hangs up the phone.

CJ: Who's that?

Mordo: Its Nicole, she wants me to babysitting one of her kids when she and her husband are on a trip.

Pops, Muscle Man, and High Fives came in.

Pops: Babysitting the young ones, good show!

MM: Yea. Gumball and his fish brother are coolest guys we know.

Rigby: We'll go with you Mordo.

Mordo: Thanks guys. But just to be sure that none of those weird things will happen to that like every time.

All agree to make sure their babysitting service will be okay instead of be insane. Outside, Skips is repairing some cars and trucks of the park. Benson came to check on him.

Benson: How are the vehicles Skips?

Skips: Almost ready to be okay Benson.

Benson: Good. Uh, by the way Skips... One question.

Skips: Yea?

Benson: How come Godzilla isn't attacking or killing anyone besides the Muto monsters?

Skips looked concerned.

Skips: Well Benson, Gojira is a very intelligent animal when he and his kind lived long about almost billion years. He believes that all natural species are acting very caring and protective to this planet. He believes that he is a guardian to all natural life of Earth against aggressive aliens from another world and poisonous mutations that tried to destroy all life in their way.

Benson: Whoa Skips. I didn't realize that long ago. No wonder he took off without no more damage after his last battle.

Skips: Yep. He goes into his ecosystem where ever it is, waiting for more danger to life so he can handle.

Benson: But were there others like him, would do the same?

Skips: I almost never thought of that. Maybe other colossal titans are still remaining while hidden.

1:06 PM

Location: The Sky

In the dark clouds, three jets are seen flying through the clouds, scouting the skies.

Pilot 1: Yehah! Hanging back there guys!

Pilot 2: You wish!

The second jet flies in front of the first jet.

Pilot 1: No fair!

Pilot 3: Not if I'm first!

The third jet spins around two jets and then got first.

Pilot 2: Why you!

Pilot 3: Ha-ha!

Pilot 1: Hey what that huge thing in front of you?

Pilot 3: Let me guess. Clouds.

He mocks them without looking.

Pilot 2: No. Its looks way bigger. LOOK!

The third pilot looks in front and sees a giant shadow figure with huge wings flies thought him on top, passing the two jets unharmed.

Pilot 1: What was that?!

Pilot 2: Don't know. Lets have a good look at it.

The jets followed a huge unknown airborne figure to see what it is that flies through them.

_**What was that huge figure in the clouds? Find out soon!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	3. Butterfly in the Clouds?

1:08 AM

Location: The Sky

Three jets are tracking something big in the dark thick clouds. They tried to look for it for a moment but still no sign.

Pilot 2: See anything?

Pilot 1: No.

Suddenly the big shadow figure is seen again while flying fast.

Pilot 3: Guys! There it is!

Pilot 1: After it!

The jets fly fast to see what an unknown object is. The third jet got closer to it.

Pilot 3: Almost there.

When he gets close, he sees a big butterfly like wing that glows golden yellow.

Pilot 3: What the...

The strange target light ups its wings brighter, blinding the jets. When they regain their vision, the target vanished.

Pilot 2: What was that?

Pilot 3: I think it could be a giant glowing butterfly.

Pilot 1: A butterfly?!

Pilot: Yea I guess.

* * *

3:33 PM

Location: Watterson House

At Gumball's house, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Fives, Pops, and Thomas are babysitting the kids while they are still in their child age like most kids of Elmore ironically. In the living room, Mordecai and Gumball are play a made up board game called dodge or dare. Mordecai throws the dice and landed on sixes. He takes a dare and reads it.

Mordo: You will put a turkey on a green person's mouth. Ohoho This is too easy.

Muscle Man is the green person, so Mordecai brought the turkey from the fridge and gently puts it on Muscle Man's mouth. The guys quietly giggled when he did it. Muscle Man is still a sleep as he gobbles the whole turkey into his throat then into his stomach and burbs. Everyone quietly laughed at it. Muscle Man wakes up in a good mood.

MM: Hey guys, I had the weird dream. Like a big blue bird drops a turkey on my mouth and it feel and taste delicious. Freaky huh?

Darwin: Yea that is freaky.

They still giggle while Muscle Man still didn't realize it.

Rigby: Dude he totally fell for it!

He whispers to Mordecai

Mordo: Yea I know.

MM: Well time to see whats new.

He changes the channel to the news. The screen shows the reporter telling about the pilots complaining about a giant magic butterfly in the clouds.

MM: Ehehahaha! Giant Magic Butterfly?! Thats sounds goofy.

Rigby: Tell me about it. It could be Skymuto back from the dead. You know what I'm saying.

Mordo: Yea, its probably their hallucination for staying in the sky too long. Alright shall we continue Gumball?

Gumball: Hah! Just watch and learn.

The gang keep playing dodge or dare game. Meanwhile back at the park house in the living room, Skips is watching the news to see whats going on today. It is still about the pilots talking about a giant butterfly they see. Skips wasn't laughing about it, he looked concerned about it.

Pilot: No really! It's wings were about 500 ft long! And it was golden bright and disappeared! We never see something like that!

Skips feels very curoius of what he said was familiar.

Skips: Hmmm.

He went to the attic were his books are. He checks the book about ancient giants and find the creature that is similar to the giant butterfly. And he found the page about it.

Skips: They're right!

Meanwhile, Garnet is staring at the sun in the beach until she got a call from Skips.

Garnet: Hello?

Skips: Garnet! We found out that he isn't the only one!

Meanwhile in a secret place were the G.E.K.E. company are, the soldiers brought news to their boss.

Soldier: Sir, they report about pilots capture a glimpse of one of the monsters in the clouds. They say it was a huge glowing butterfly like creature.

?: Mothra. Send in the drones.

Soldier: Yes sir.

He activates the drones to hunt Mothra. These drones are cybernetic squid like jellyfishes and they are ready to track down the mysterious creature of the skies.

_**The man believes that it was Mothra, and so does Skips. Will the moth creature be captured by the drones? Find out soon!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	4. The Stars and the Moon

5:12 PM

Location: OOO

In the exotic place called OOO, a heroic boy who grew up to be 20 years old named Finn is swinging vines in the forest. But not alone, he is playing with his fiery girlfriend Flame Princess, who got back together with him 4 years ago and her arms and her body became a little thinner when she too grew up. She flies through the forest without burning it, chasing her boy.

Finn: You can't catch me fire girl!

He mocked friendly to her.

FP: Oh yea human boy, we'll see about that.

She flew up to the skies. Finn wonders were she is. Then she quickly appeared behind him and tackles him into the ground. They both laugh while playing with each other.

Finn: Hey that's cheating.

FP: Couldn't help it.

They laugh and lay on the ground relaxing for a moment.

Finn: Boy. It sure reminds me of the good times with Jake.

FP: I can see that.

They both miss their friend Jake the magic dog when he was killed by Skymuto beast 4 years ago. But being back together forever cheers them up.

Finn: Say, you wanna go for a dip?

FP: Totally! Thanks for putting aqua magic on me. Now I can survive underwater long enough with being burn out.

Finn: Your welcome. I even put aqua magic in me too. Just to conquer my fear of ocean many times.

They went to a huge shiny beautiful waterfall lake. It was surrounded by colorful flowers, exotic birds, and silver rocks. Finn took all off his clothes off, revealing is handsome body with shiny blonde hair. Flame Princess took her dress off, showing her beautiful bright body to him. Finn blushes a little.

FP: Last one there is a rotten egg!

They both dive into the lake. Takes to the aqua magic, they can breathe underwater and Flame Princess's body is still active while sparkling in the lake. Under the lake, were exotic fishes and other water creatures in wide open spaces. They both traveled around, encountering big fishes, shiny minerals on rocks, and lot of water plants. Then they danced underwater and kissed. After they have fun at the lake, they both laid at the shore together with still no clothes on, staring at the stars in night time. The fiery girl snuggled her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

FP: I'm so glad I enjoy living with you.

Finn: Me too.

FP: I can't believe this life is way better than ruling the kingdom.

Finn: So hows Cinnamon Bun doing?

FP: He's doing good. He's doing a good job keep and eye on Dad and taking care of my people.

Finn: Looks like he turned out to be a great king and hero like you.

FP: Especially you and Godzilla.

Finn: Yea. I do know why Godzilla protects all innocent creatures from the Mutos. Cause this world was his home and cares beauty and natural life.

FP: Just like us.

Both of them kissed and looked to the stars again. They are beginning to sleep.

FP: Good night my sweet hero.

Finn: Good night my cute queen.

He looked at the skies thinking that Jake's spirit is there.

Finn: Good night Jake.

Both are now asleep at the lake. Meanwhile at the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum is in the lab, working on a secret project. With her project was a blood sample of Godzilla's.

PB: Phew. Okay! Few more steps and ready if it works. I hope.

Suddenly a candy drone appeared to report news.

PB: What can it be this time?

The drone shows the screen of the moon. She sees whats on the moon.

PB: Wait a minute. What is that? It couldn't...

Meanwhile on the moon, there were astronaut like people that set up a research camp on the moon. What they're study was a colossal frozen statue of a three head dragon with two tails and very gigantic wings. It was way bigger than Godzilla. One of the workers got a call from their master from earth.

?: Hows the subject?

Worker: Still frozen sir. Were trying to get samples out of it.

?: Do it then. The drones are tracking Mothra down in the clouds when those pilots found it.

Worker: Understood sir.

Unaware when no one is looking, the middle head's eyes begin to glow red.

_**The eyes of the statue are glowing! Does it mean that it is awaken? Find out soon!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	5. Light Cloud and Dark Moon

11:24 PM

Location: Sky

In the dark clouds of the night, few drones are flying through to hunt their target. They scan everywhere in the sky but no target found yet.

Drone: SCANNING. ZERO ITEMS DETECTED. NO TARGET FOUND.

They keep scanning the clouds for a moment. But suddenly, a giant shadowy figure returns again, flying pass the drones fast. One of the drones caught scanning it successfully.

Drone: SCANNING. ONE ITEM DETECTED. TARGET MOTHRA FOUND.

The drones started chase the giant moth creature. The target goes faster, trying to lose the drones. But the drones goes faster as well to catch it. Then it stops, letting the drones pass by and then it disappeared into the clouds. The drones looked every direction of were it go. Suddenly, magic like blue lasers appeared out of the clouds and shot one of the drones, causing it to fall from the skies.

Drone: TARGET HOSTILE! ENGAGING WEAPONRY!

The drones shoot red lasers everywhere in the clouds. Then few more blue lasers shot two more down. Some of them found out were they came from and head to that location. They found the target and grabbed it from the back head and front wings. It struggles to get them off, until it slams both drones together with its wings. As for the other on it back head, it shook it down in front of its face. The drone sees the moth's bright blue eyes as it start to shoot blue lasers at the drone. Now only two drones left in the clouds. They are prepared to stop the creature until it appears behind them. When they look back, the giant moth known as Mothra shows its cleared appearance out of the clouds, releasing a magic like chirping cry.

Drone: TARGET MOTHRA FOUND! ENGAGED WEAPONRY!

The drone were about to face the creature until it shoots laser eyes at them. After both drones fall, Mothra then leaves the clouds, heading into space.

* * *

11:33 AM

Location: Elmore Park

Garnet teleport herself to the Elmore Park to see Skips. She knocks on the door and Skips answered.

Garnet: I got here just in time. What is it?

Skips: Come with me.

He brings her to the attic and shows a book of ancient giant monsters from the prehistoric.

Skips: The unknown creature that the pilots spotted in the clouds from the news was Mothra.

He shows a page of Mothra to her.

Garnet: Incredible.

Skips: One of the pilots said that its wings were gold. The males have rainbow wings while the females have golden color.

Garnet: So that could be the female from the clouds. If she still remains like Godzilla, I believe that more like them could still be active.

Skips: I bet your right. Looks like the tracking is on.

CJ: You mean you guys are hunting that giant butterfly from the news?!

Both sees Benson, Pops, and the girls are eavesdropping about them discussing Mothra. Meanwhile on the moon, the researchers are busy with the dragon statue. One them goes to the elevator to see the middle head that it has a crack in its eye.

Worker: Hey guys, where did that crack came from?

He looks closer to it. But suddenly, it breaks out, revealing a glowing reptilian red eye. Shocked and horrified to see it happening. Then the middle head breaks out of the stone. While pieces of stone falling off, revealing the middle head is alive with golden scaly skin and with lion hair on its back head and four golden horns and four red eyes. It roared at the worker on the elevator and devours him. Everyone notice it in shock. Then two more heads are free two. All the heads move around like snakes, trying to free their huge body.

Worker: Call in the mechs! NOW!

They go to mech units to take down the dragon like creature. It frees both of its colossal golden wings. Then its stony prison exploded, freeing its whole body. Its dragon appearance are covered in golden scales with two long lion like tails and dinosaur like legs. The three heads roared loudly as it is free from its prison. It sees the mech coming to it. Then suddenly it releases its bright yellow electrical beams from all three, destroying all the mech and workers. The mech exploded from existence while the men's bodies are shockingly decomposing fast. The creature roared in this fight, it spread its huge golden wings and flew out of the moon. The creature known as King Ghidorah is head to earth. But when Mothra arrived, she was too late as she sees the terrifying hydra like dragon headed to her home world. She chases him, trying to stop him from landing there.

_**The monstrous of all monsters, KING GHIDORAH has awakened! Could Mothra stand a chance against that ultimate nightmare? Find out soon!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	6. Rise and Fight!

12:02 AM

Location: Elmore Tall Mountains

Nicole and Richard are relaxing at the cliffs, looking at the valley were the bright moon shines the lake.

Nicole: Ah, isn't beautiful looking at the valley?

Richard: Yea. I'm starting to enjoy it even more.

Nicole: I'm so glad that the guys are taking care of our kids.

Richard: Me too. Good thing there are no more disasters happening.

Nicole: And not here either.

As they are about to kiss, they feel the earth shaking a little.

Nicole: What was that?

Richard: Well that a'int my tummy.

Then they feel it shaking even more. They look back and see the mountain slowing cracking.

Richard: Were at a volcano?!

Nicole: I'm not sure!

Suddenly there is orange light shown inside of the mountain. When the mountain breaks a hole, a large beak is shown. They were surprised to see that. Then the mountain exploded letting all that cloudy like smoke out. When they get a clear view, they see a gargantuan brownish red phoenix like pterosaur known as Rodan rising from the mountains, letting a bird like howl to the sky. Then it spread its huge bright red wings and flies to the air. The parents were shocked to see it happened. Nicole was even more worried that if its involved with her children and friends.

Nicole: Not again.

* * *

6:00 AM

Location: OOO Lake

Finn and his girlfriend enjoy their sleep at the shore of the shiny lake with no clothes on. Flame Princess woke up and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, making him wake up too.

FP: Good morning.

Finn: Morning.

FP: This is always fun.

Finn: Yea. Kinda remind me of that bible story or...

Then he heard ring from his stack of clothes. He founds a transmitter from his pants and answered it.

Finn: Hello?

PB: Finn, its Bubblegum. Come to lab, its very important. I invite the others also.

Finn: Okay be right there.

FP: Important mission?

Finn: Yea. I better get dress right now.

FP: Okay well good luck.

They both kissed as Finn is putting his clothes on. Meanwhile at the Watterson House, the kids and park working babysitters are sleeping in the living room after a great party they had. Mordecai's phone vibrates. He woke up and answered it.

Mordo: Hello?

Skips: Mordecai, you guys gotta meet us at the park stat!

Mordo: But were still babysitting Skips...

Skips: Then bring them with you, and don't let them know what were up against this time.

Mordecai believes that it has something importantly to do with Godzilla.

Mordo: Alright will be there.

He hangs up and wakes up the group

Mordo: Alright guys, time to get up.

They went to the park and met Skips and the Gems in the attic while Steven Universe and the watterson kids are playing video games in the living room. They talk to them about a giant moth like creature Mothra.

Rigby: So there were earth bugs that are mutated too?

Garnet: Of course. The atomic radiation also affect insects and other invertebrates long ago and help the reptiles against the Muto Akrid.

Skips: Those pilots from the news were right about what they saw. That golden moth from the clouds is a female.

Pops: If Godzilla isn't the last atomic giant still existing, then...

Benson: There could be more.

Then a hologram of bubblegum appears to tell them.

PB: Guys! Teleport to OOO. Its an emergency.

Skips: Were on it. Gems.

Pearl: On it.

Mordo: Pops, Girls, and Thomas, can you keep an eye on the kids?

Pops: We will be honored.

Thomas: Sure.

CJ: You can count on us. Good Luck.

The Gems teleport the guys and themselves to OOO.

* * *

9:56 AM

Location: Pacific Ocean

A giant fiery pterosaur Rodan flies through the surface of the ocean. Then he spotted something gold at the skies. He looks closer, then it reveals to be the three headed space dragon King Ghidorah. The pterosaur release a bird like roar at it as it flew to take it down as it believes it is a destroyer to this world. King Ghidorah flies to somewhere important, planning to rule this world. But suddenly he sense two creatures that are chasing him. Mothra and Rodan are on his tail to take him down. He turns back and faces them by releasing electric beams at them from his mouths. Then he charges at them and grabs their neck with his mouths. He threw them farther miles away. The battle is still on as they fly to him. Two monsters battling the giant space demon. Mothra surrounds him while releasing golden dust from her wings to blinded him. Rodon also got a trick from his sleeve. He shoot heat beam from his mouth at Ghidorah's chest. King Ghidorah charges at Rodan and whack him with his two long heavy tails. Then bi slams him with his big golden wings. Both earth monsters are losing the fight against him. While that, under the ocean is something familiar is hibernating. It sense two creatures who had the same origin are being attacked by a trespasser to earth. It opens its eye that glows blue and rise up to the surface. Ghidorah grabs both Rodan and Mothra and he is going to kill them by biting with electrocution teeth. Before he can do that, he sees another opponent rises from the sea. He let go two earth monsters and prepared to face another. The one who is about to face King Ghidorah is none other than Godzilla, King of the Monsters. He release his infamous roar at a new enemy. Unaware, a drone is spying on a huge battle in the Pacific Ocean. The head of G.E.K.E Company is watching it from the screen.

?: This is going to be easy. Send a full scale class of brute mechs to the Pacific Ocean.

**_Four famous monsters meet! Three earth monsters against the three head space monster! But the brute mechs are coming to them! Will they capture four monsters? Will the monsters take down the mechs when they get here? Or will King Ghidorah successfully destroy both earth monsters and robots? Find out soon!_**

**_Next Page Coming!_**


	7. Ocean Battle!

10:03 AM

Location: Candy Kingdom Lab

Bubblegum is discussing the group about her drone discovering an extraterrestrial statue on the moon.

Rigby: So what kind of statue that is on the moon?

PB: This.

She shows a hologram of King Ghidorah's statue. They were a little surprised to see and the Gems were very shock to see it familiar.

Pearl: Could that be?

Ame: Whoa no! Not him!

PB: You know about it?

Pearl: Yes. Before he becomes a statue, we thought him in the prehistoric era.

_**Flashback**_

65 million years ago, were ancient reptilian animals roam this planet before their extinction. In space, we were led by our long past leader, Rose Quartz, and we saw a yellow spark headed to earth. It crash landed in the valley, killing almost every living creature. The spark reveals its shape to be an army of golden space dragons from a different world. It attacks, kills, and devours tons of reptiles in the valleys, forests, and mountains. We landed here to stop those monsters from destroying all life. We defeated them all but one that is in charge of them all. King Ghidorah the three headed space dragon. He was extremely powerful that he almost conquered us. Until, Godzilla's kind arrived to face the demon. When King Ghidorah is defeated, Rose Quartz froze him into a statue and sent him on the earth's moon.

_**Flashback Ended**_

Finn: So King Ghidorah is an alien dragon who wanted his kind to be the apex rulers of the universe.

Garnet: Thats right. And none of us know were he came from.

Rigby: Hey guys look.

The spotted huge mechs outside passing through.

Ame: Who are they?

PB: I don't recognize them before.

Garnet: Then we will find out who are they.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Ghidorah is face three earth guardian titans. The flying pterosaur Rodan, the giant bright moth Mothra, the mighty atomic dinosaur Godzilla. Godzilla swipes Ghidorah's chest a few times until one of this heads grabbed his arm and shoots electric beam at him. Rodan charges the golden dragon to let Godzilla go. Mothra spreads golden dust to blind the three heads so that Rodan can charge his heat ray at behind. While being burnt, Godzilla whacked him with his tail into underwater. King Ghidorah haven't got out of the water for a moment as the earth monsters wondered. But suddenly, Ghidorah grabs Godzilla from underwater and drag him here. Both giant monsters battle underwater. King Ghidorah grabbed Godzilla's waist with his legs and ready to electrocute him. Before he can do that, Godzilla is prepared to release his secret weapon. His dorsal spikes began to glow blue from tail to head. His eyes turn blue and open his mouth with fizzy steam bubbles coming out. Now Godzilla release his atomic breath out of his mouth at the three headed alien beast. The dragon flew out of the ocean, but then being tackled by Rodan and Mothra. When Godzilla came up to the surface, he sees new comers in this battle. These are the brute mechs that are sent by G.E.K.E. to capture all monsters. Their appearance are gorilla like tanks with dark blue color paint and big cannons on their hunchbacks. Godzilla wonders if they are allies or enemies as he sense there are no living organics inside. One of them shoots tranquilized lasers at him, but he dodges from them. The other mechs shoot lasers at the flying monsters. It shot Rodan and Mothra off of King Ghidorah. Both fell into the ocean. King Ghidorah sense the mechs that they belong to a strange secret company and now knows what they have. He got closer to the mechs without attacking. The robots shoot huge nets at him. The owner of the company watches the screen of the battle.

?: It surrendered? Strange. But easy.

Then the Gems teleport themselves with a air floating crystal floor their standing in the ocean. They see the battle and became shocked of what they also see.

Ame: No way!

Pearl: It can't be!

Garnet: King Ghidorah.

Pearl: And know they captured him?! But how?!

Ame: Probably loss some muscle since being frozen on the moon.

Garnet: Or maybe he surrendered for a smart reason. Perhaps we will track those mechs in order to find out.

Ame: I wouldn't lose a fight to those guys! And these three won't either.

The mechs are attacking Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan. Godzilla grabbed one of the mech's throat and tore off the head. Rodan grabs the mech and threw it into the sky and shoots fire at it, causing it to exploded. Mothra tackles the mech and shoots lasers in the back head, making it offline. Now the monsters retreated as Godzilla dives under water while Rodan and Mothra went into the clouds. The mechs are about to hunt them down.

?: Leave them. We get them next time. Right now at least we captured one.

The mechs agreed and head back to their base with a captured King Ghidorah. Unaware, that one of them has a small emerald on its back without noticing. It is a track device made by the Gems.

Ame: Bose eye!

Garnet: Skips, were tracking down those robots.

Skips: Alright. But be careful. Who knows what they got.

**_King Ghidorah surrendered to be captured alive, but why? The Gems are tracking them down and what will they encounter in G.E.K.E. Find out soon! Sorry it took me so long._**

**_Next Page Coming!_**


	8. GEKE Facility Found

11:23 AM

Location: G.E.K.E.

The mechs take King Ghidorah under the ocean in the deep. They went into a huge cave. While traveling in there, the reach the cave surface of air. And the found the facility of G.E.K.E., filled with surviving humans, futuristic technology, and military units. They enter to the huge front door. Then they put King Ghidorah into his cell with the six monsters. The man who own this company was very impressed that they captured one of the specialist monsters.

?: Interesting. King Ghidorah captured alive easily and brought here in my facility. Well Done.

Soldier: Thank you sir.

?: I still wondered how he surrendered. Why not make his escape or destroy the mechs. Why must be captured. Or whats his intentions.

At far from the facility, the Gems appeared and looking at this place without being spotted. They hid on the rocks and look at the big door.

Ame: Man, thats one big door for geeks. Hehe.

Pearl: King Ghidorah is in there. And I also can't believe these humans survived from a thousand years of the mushroom war.

Garnet: We will split up. One of us either destroy King Ghidorah or find out the information about this company.

The three split up to find three in ways. As all of them got inside, they sneak around in the facility while knocking one of the guards quietly and disgust themselves as one of the guards. Pearl went into the office room were no one is in there, and looking at the files.

Pearl: Hmmm. Let see...

She looked at the files of four monsters, Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah.

Pearl: I wonder what they have something to do with Godzilla and the other monsters.

Then she found more files of the six. She was surprised to see those.

Pearl: Unbelievable! They captured six giant mutations that some of them are born from the beginning of the mushroom war. Wait a minute. Is that why King Ghidorah want to be sent here?

Pearl became shocked when she realized that she found out about King Ghidorah's plan. Meanwhile, Amethyst got out of the vent and found a huge all of six monsters in their cells.

Ame: Wow Moma! They have pet monsters in this place?! Sick!

She sees a giant electrical ogre with bumpy cyan skin and orange hair on its back head and golden eyes. This monster known as Gabara is sitting there looking at the wall in its habitat.

Ame: Yeash, you alot uglier than the guy from the hot dog stand.

Then she also sees a water filled habitat with nothing but dark foggy water shown.

Ame: Is anyone in there?

For a moment until a vicious giant lobster beast known as Ebirah quickly shows itself bumping at the window, scarring Amethyst.

Amethyst: Ghaaahh!

After she made a sound, the guards saw her as she notice them.

Amethyst: My bad.

Meanwhile, Garnet was remain unseen as she found King Ghidorah's cell with the owner.

Garnet: There you are.

Soldier: The door is remain secured and locked.

?: Excellent. Now guard the others.

Soldier: Yes sir.

The soldiers left their boss as he gives a look of the three headed beast. We was fascinated to see a space monster until he looked at one of his eyes. The middle head glows his red eyes as he stares at the man. Then the man's eyes turn red after looking at Ghidorah's eyes. He shows his key card and walk towards the controls for that door. Garnet became curious of what he is doing. Before he unlocks the door, a loud alarm has been triggered, snapping out of that man as his eyes turn normal.

?: Wh- what happened!?

Soldier: SIR! INTRUDERS SPOTTED!

?: Stop them!

Garnet leaves the room and find her teammates. Meanwhile, Amethyst becomes a motorcycle to drive off the guards that are chasing her. Then the drones appeared and chasing her too. They shoot laser at her. Finally one shot directly and captured her.

Drone: INTRUDER CAPTURED.

Then Pearl appeared as she too is captured. Garnet jumps out of the ceiling and fights the drones and guards. Then mechs shows up and restraining her. As all of them are captured, the owner shows himself to them.

?: Well, well, well. Female inhuman trespassers. Trying to get into my property.

Pearl: Your property is too dangerous to handle. Including King Ghidorah!

Ame: Yea! And who do you think you are pal?

?: Hm. For those of you who do not know me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Walter Martin. 20th great grandson of Steve Martin.

_**The Mystery Man has reveal his name! But what will he do to the gems? Find out soon!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	9. The Six Escaped!

11:55 AM

Location: G.E.K.E

The Gems were captured by Geke guards as the man named Walter Martin, 20th great grandson of Steve Martin, who is the owner here.

Pearl: Walter Martin?

Ame: Yea and who is this Steve Martin guy anyway?

Walter: My 20th great grandfather Steve Martin, was a reporter of america. He became a journalist since he heard the news about an ancient reptilian titan named Godzilla in 1954. He finally encounters it in the incident it cause at the war in the pacific ocean. My grandfather survived after he escaped from the test bomb that they tried to kill it, but failed. My ancestors heard about this and tried to search it for a thousand years. But then I found him alive. Especially I've captured seven monsters and only three remains.

Garnet: Those three are Earth's natural defenders who would gave their lives to safe it.

Ame: Yea! Didn't you watch the news were Godzilla kicks huge butt out of those muto bugs four years ago!

Walter: Yes. I was fascinated by its strength, regeneration, and power of atomic radiation.

Pearl: Not to mention that he use those to protect the balance of this world of nature.

Walter: Like a predatory animal that defends it territory from natural rivals. Our discussion ends now. Take them in.

Guard: Yes sir.

The guards prisons the Gems as Walter watches them. Then a soldier came to his boss and acted a little strange.

Soldier: Sir. You may want to come and see.

Walter: Very well.

He goes with the soldier while the girls are looking concern of whats going on now. As the soldier is showing his boss to King Ghidorah's cell, Walter Martin became curious about it.

Walter: What about him?

The soldier didn't say anything as he stood there silently with his eyes that glow red. Walter was a little surprised of what King Ghidorah did and how. The three head space dragon looked at Walter's face as its red eyes bright like fire. Then the owner's eyes becomes red again. But not only that, the six mutant's eyes glow red too in their cells. Walter shows his key from his pocket.

Walter: AS YOU COMMAND YOUR MAJESTY.

He can sense of what he hears that King Ghidorah is saying to him. He walked slowly to the door controls. Then he use the key to activate all the doors to unlock all the cells. Now King Ghidorah got out of his cell and roars for freedom and his successful plan. He got control all the six as they got out too. Ebirah smashes the glass door as water becomes a tidal wave in the halls. Hedorah slithers out of its cell and turns into a brutal humanoid slime monster. Gabera stands up and blast the door with his electric power from his hands. Megalon activates his drilling arms to bash the metal door and jumped out of his cell. Soloman grabs the door to tear it from the walls and threw it out of the way and flew out. Red Shadow sense his door cell's acid proof is offline, he blasted it with green acid from his tail. With the six free, they bow to their new king. The space dragon orders them to escape the facility while destroying anything in their way, and then demolish every city and all innocent life on earth and hunt down Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra. The monsters ran out of the halls as Walter wakes up from King Ghidorah's mind control. He now realize of what he have done.

Walter: I should have known better! How could I did something wrong like this.

While the Gems are in prison, the guards are running away, leaving their post as they saw something coming.

Ame: What was that all about?

Suddenly their prison door somehow opens

Ame: I bet that's the ticket to freedom!

Pearl: Somethings not right. Could it be...

Suddenly they see a few giant monsters passing by.

Garnet: King Ghidorah must have somehow to free those monsters!

Hedorah was seen devouring many brute mechs. Gabera shocks all the security bots that tried to attack him. Soloman gabbles a drone and slashing its mechanical brains. Megalon battles by drilling one of those brute mechs in the chest. Then, outside of the facility the monsters broke out of the main door, attacking all the humans and robots. King Ghidorah roars at his new army to dive into the water. They all went underwater to reach the surface. The GEKE Base was very severely destroyed as the Gems got out as well.

Ame: This could be a large lump of coal.

Garnet: I believe so.

She calls Skips about what's happening.

Garnet: Skips. We have an emergency.

Skips: What happen now?

Garnet: There is going to be a new World War.

_**The mighty dragon monster has gain control the six! Could our heroes stand a chance against them? Find out soon!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	10. The Six shows Destruction!

12:34 PM

Location: Elmore Park

The Watterson parents go to the park and check on the kids after seeing Rodan coming out of the mountains last night.

Nicole: Kids you alright?

She sees the kids doing fine and well with Thomas and Pops.

Pops: Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Watterson. How is your trip to the moon of honey.

Nicole: Uh? Good I guess.

Richard: Especially a giant pterodactyl hatch out of the mountain. I describe it AWESOME!

Nicole: Richard please.

Darwin: Whats awesome again?

Nicole: Well we came here to check on you if you kids are okay. Because we saw a new giant monster coming.

Anais: What giant monster?

Suddenly on the TV, the news appeared urgent.

News: We receive reports of an army of huge nightmare. Four years after battling with Muto Akrid Creatures in Elmore City, seven new monsters appeared to be seen at the ocean. All of them went into separate ways to find and destroy each cities of this world.

In robot city, a place with many metal buildings and stuff filled with many robots. Hedorah came out of the factory, causing the building to explode. It devours many robots, melting their metal skin, and shoots deadly slime at an army of robot military.

In monkey city, a tropical place with many golden temples and many types of advanced primates. Red Shadow pops out of the big temple and sprays acid everywhere, burning many primates, gold and temples.

In floating city, a city similar to a ship that floats in the skies. Soloman lands there and devour every citizen it sees. The jets try to shoot it, but it dodges from the attack and it took down all the jets.

In Atlantis city, an underwater empire city revived somehow from the mushroom war. Ebirah swims through there, attacking all in its way. The royal guards came to destroy the monster, but swiped away from it.

In wizard city, a secret place filled with wizards. Gabera found it and electrocutes some of the wizards to death and eat their fried corpses.

The Wattersons, Pops, Thomas, and the girls watch it from the news in horror.

News: A dragon hydra is flying to OOO while a giant beetle like creature is heading to Elmore right now!

CJ: ELMORE?!

Suddenly they feel the ground shaking very hard.

Thomas: What was that?!

Nicole: Kids! Stay with me!

Then they saw the ceiling cracking. Something lifts it up and reveals itself to be Megalon. The bug beast roars at the gang.

Darwin: What is that?!

Eileen: We have to get out of here now!

Pops: My pleasure.

He leads them to his flying car named Carmelita. Megalon tries to smash them with his drilling arms while they are running. They finally reach the car and got on.

Starla: Start the car!

He started the car and began to fly into the air. But Megalon got a weapon to stop them escaping. He shoots a fiery laser from his horn at the car. The car barely dodges from it as it got a few burnt scratch. Then Megalon shoots it again until it finally shots them down. The car fells when they are screaming. Before they fell into their deaths, something grabs the car, saving their lives. They see it was Mothra rescuing them from Megalon.

Darwin: Whoa!

Pops: Glorious!

Anais: Amazing!

Richard: Okay, First we see a pterodactyl yesterday and now two more giant bug monsters today.

Mothra creates a golden dust fog to blind the beetle. Then she shoots laser at him in the chest. When Megalon got up on its feet and then the golden fog clears, they vanished. It roars in rage for failing to capture his prey.

* * *

12:40 PM

Location: G.E.K.E.

The facility was very damage after the six monsters escaped with their new leader King Ghidorah. Walter Martin stood there emotionless.

Walter: To think we learn about them. To think we can control them. To think we can make them. To think we used them to protect this planet when our kind used to rule long ago. But now they instead demolishing all life and rule it.

He looks at all the damage they caused for a moment.

Walter: And now I believe the Gems were right. Those three ancients could be Earth's hope. And I believe of what Steve Martin said long ago.

He believes that some natural titans like Godzilla are not aggressive destroyers, they were innocent, tragic, and planet territorial protective beings and what we learn from them remains. Then he sees his surviving troops, workers, and robots standing with him.

Walter: Its time we make sure this new war will never happened. We must aid the three and against the seven targets.

12:42 PM

Location: OOO

At the tree house, Flame Princess is spending time with BMO and Neptr. Teaching them about lightning.

BMO: Ooohhh. Shiny!

FP: Yep. And you could use it to...

Before whats she shows them, she sees something at the window. She goes there and saw something huge in the skies. Then she became shocked to see a three headed space dragon King Ghidorah coming to OOO.

**_Many cities are being demolished by the six and King Ghidorah is in OOO right now! Could OOO's best fighters can stop that nightmare? Where is Mothra taking the other gang in the car? And will Walter make a trust with the good guys? Find out soon!_**

**_Next Page Coming!_**


	11. King Ghidorah attacks OOO!

12:42 PM

Location: OOO

* * *

Flame Princess sees King Ghidorah flying to the ground, causing a short earth quake. As his feet releases a few small yellow electrics into the grass, the largest dragon beast roared and about to began to bring destruction to this place.

FP: I have to stop that creature before it wrecks havoc! But what if I lose that battle or put BMO and Neptr in danger. I don't have a choice!

Suddenly, giant birds with elf archers flying above to attack King Ghidorah on top. They shoot arrows at the back head, but fail to penetrate. He looks back and shoots beams at one of the archers, causing the archer and his bird to explode. King Ghidorah keeps shooting beams at the archers.

Archer: We have to avoid those beams!

Then the Marauders come for the elves aid with wooden tanks.

Marauder: Alright guys! Let him have it!

The tanks shoot big wooden sharp spears at the dragon's legs. The spears too fail to penetrate the monster.

Marauder: OH COME ON!

Ghidorah uses his two tails to swipe the tanks away into pieces and stomps one of them. Flame Princess can't stand to watch this.

FP: I have to warn my brother and Cinnamon Bun about this. Come on guys!

She grabs BMO and Neptr out of the tree fort before King Ghidorah shoots beams at it, destroying Finn's house.

Neptr: That was a close one lady.

BMO: Can Finn fight that dragon?

FP: I don't think he'll handle this one. It might be more difficult than four years at Elmore City.

BMO: Good point.

Meanwhile at the Candy Kingdom, the Gems already teleported to the guys and warn them about the six monsters own by Walter Martin.

Rigby: Seriously?! Six Monsters?! Man whats up with this world?

MM: Chill Bro. Godzilla will probably kick their butts like those two bugs.

Rigby: Don't you even remember how he struggles to take them down?

MM: Well he has atomic radiation within him...

Suddenly a giant dying bird crash landing into the room, surprising the gang.

PB: WHAT THE NUTS?!

Then they see other birds flying to an important area. When the gang go outside, they see King Ghidorah attacking OOO.

PB: Peppermint Bulter, find and tell him about this!

Bulter: On it your majesty.

Mordo: Find who?

Finn: You find out soon. But now we got to slay this dragon from space!

MM: Its on baby! Whoooo!

Finn and the park workers got on Princess's Giant Rainbow Birds to fly towards King Ghidorah.

Finn: All guys, Mordecai and Rigby, you take on the right head. Muscle Man and Fives, the left. I'll deal with the front.

They surrounded the creature's heads. Mordecai and Rigby use their laser guns to fire at the right head. That got his attention and he tries to bite them as they dodged from it.

Rigby: Nice!

Mordo: I have an idea.

They flew as the right head chases them. Muscle Man and Fives are fighting with the left head.

Mordo: Muscle Man! Let it chase you around!

Muscle Man believes Mordecai has a plan.

MM: Got it bro!

They flew as the left head follows. Finn battles the front head as he is about to shoot him in the eyes.

Finn: Alright snake face! Eat th-

Suddenly, he stops talking and won't shoot as he stared closely to the creatures red eyes. The boy's eyes turn red. Meanwhile the park workers fly all around King Ghidorah as two head chasing them, causing them to become a knot.

MM: You know who else learns how to tie a knot, MY MOM!

The two heads feel dizzy and then became furious as they loose out of the knot. They shoot electric beams at them. The park gang struggles to stay away from those beams.

Modro: Finn we need help!

Finn didn't responded as he is in Ghidorah's control. Finn uses his laser gun to shoot the Park worker's birds. Both birds fell to the ground. The park guys survived but literately wounded.

Mordo: Aw, what the..

Rigby: What did he do that for?!

Then Finn landed his bird ride to the ground and goes after the park workers with his sword.

MM: Oh no bro!

* * *

12:57 PM

Location: Pacific Ocean

At the surface of the ocean as OOO is not far, it is seen to be peaceful and quiet, until huge spikes like dorsals are seen sailing to OOO. It is Godzilla himself, sensing King Ghidorah is at OOO. Then in the skies, Rodan is seen flying, following Godzilla as he aids him to take down the trespasser to their home-world.

_**Godzilla and Rodan are coming to save OOO! But Finn is under controlled by that space demon! Will the park friends deal with this? What if King Ghidorah summons his colossal army to head to OOO to destroy our heroes? Find out next time!**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


	12. Penny's Story of her Kind

1:03 PM

Location: Unknown

Nicole's eyes opened up after a long trip with Mothra, who saves them from Megalon at the park. She sees a few yellow glowing fairy like beings with small soft antlers on their heads, surrounding her and the other gang.

Nicole: What the?!

The others woke up and became surprise to see them too. These fairy beings speak in different language.

CJ: Okay. Who are they?

Gumball and his family notice they look exactly familiar.

Gumball: Those must be...

?: Our kind.

They see a girl who revealed herself to be Penny in her true form as a fairy without her shell.

Gumball: Penny!

Penny ran into Gumball and kissed him, happy to see each other. She also brought her family her too without their shells as well.

Nicole: What are you guys doing here?

Penny's father Patrick explains.

Patrick: When we were out of town, we heard about the disasters all over the world.

Eileen: We seen that on the news.

CJ: So were are we?

Penny: You in Mothra's fairy cavern. All of our kind sent here for refuge and sanctuary since our home world was demolished.

Thomas: You guys are from another planet?! You mean all of you are aliens?!

Darwin: When she said their from another world, it answers your last questions Tom.

Penny: You see before I was born on your planet. It all started in more then millions years ago.

_**Flashback**_

Our kind lived in our world called Shifter Prime. It was very beautiful and peaceful. Until and unknown force appeared and they say that they are called X or something. Those beings attacked our cities and its people for trophies of extinction. The fairies strongly fought back with their power until the enemy created terrible living weapons. I believe that your friend Skips called them Muto Akrids. These monsters destroyed half of all life, until our leaders sacrifice themselves to destroy the Muto demons and send their hive with their eggs away in space. The enemy has retreated, but our planet is now dead. Our remaining kind travel through the stars to find a new home. But, until human kind went near extinct, we found earth as our new home. Some of us went into different places in earth. We travel alone, be friends with different creatures, and learn new life of this planet.

_**Flashback Ended**_

Patrick: And I was a young orphan disguise myself as a giant antlered peanut being raised by talking flowers(hehe) before I've met my wife.

Steven: Whoa! And that's how the Muto monsters crash landed to earth and mutating Godzilla and other beast!

Penny: And long ago, our kind has found a peace loving giant moth that saved you.

They see Mothra above closely. The gang were amazed to see her.

Pops: So how did you all met her?

Patrick: They found her in the underground place being wounded by something that we don't know. So they used their power to turn her into a magical powerful being. She then became our leader since ours were gone.

Penny: And were summoned here because of a terrible threat.

CJ: The seven monsters?

Patrick: Yes.

Meanwhile at the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess along with Bmo and Neptr arrived to see Cinnamon Bun. He is on the throne keeping an eye on her father, who was in the prison lamp. He sees Flame Princess coming.

CB: Flame Princess!

FP: CB! There's a huge problem! Warn out all the kingdoms!

CB: Gotta ya! Guys send the mail phoenixes to all kingdoms!

Servants: Yes our lord.

They release all the phoenix with letters to give them a sign to all the kingdoms of OOO.

At Mothra's cave, the other gang discuss about the war.

Steven: We gotta go up there and stop those monsters from destroying the cities!

Patrick: Leave it to us.

Patrick and some of the tough and brave fairy shifters transformed into glowing dragons. CJ, Eileen, Starla, Steven, Thomas, and Pops join with them while the Watterson family and two human girls stay here safely.

Patrick: Gumball, can you promise to stay with my daughter safely?

Gumball: I will.

Patrick: Thats my future son.

They flew up to the surface along with Mothra to stop this chaos!

While King Ghidorah is battling many warriors of OOO, he roared to summon his minions to join the battle. All the monsters hear it, so they stop destroying many cities and went into the ocean to aid their king. Walter's army of mech and robots are seen underwater heading to the dragon's location. At the shore of OOO, Godzilla rises from the sea, and sees the battle far ahead and roared. Rodan flies pass Godzilla as he follows.

**_Looks like this is going to be a huge battle of titans at OOO! How many will die or how many will survive there?_**

**_Next page coming!_**


	13. Monster War Pt1

2:42 PM

Location: OOO

King Ghidorah is controlling Finn to take down the Park gang. The boy gave an evil glare at them.

MM: What do we do bro?

Mordo: I don't know dude. Either we find a way to stop Ghidorah from controlling Finn or restrain Finn first.

Finn uses his laser gun to shoot at them, but they all dodged from it. After for a moment of shooting, Finn uses his swords to attack them. Mordecai also uses his sword to block Finn's wrath. Both of them swish and swing at each other.

Mordo: Finn! You got to fight it man! That space dragon is controlling you!

Finn didn't respond as he almost stab Mordecai in the face as he blocked it from happening. The humanoid bird kicks Finn back and bash him to the ground. He chopped off Finn's sword into pieces. He check to see if he's out cold. But, Finn open his eyes that are still red and push Mordecai off of him. Muscle Man, Fives, and Rigby tackled Finn, but he pushed them all off. He steps on Mordecai in the chest and about to kill him with a boulder he carries. But suddenly, an object that is really fast grabs Finn and disappeared while dropping the boulder that almost crushed Mordecai.

Mordo: What the?!

Then Finn appeared out of nowhere laying on the ground and the one who saved the park workers reveals himself to be Rattleballs, the gumball machine warrior.

MM: Who's that?

Rattleballs: I am Rattleballs. Warrior of the night. And who are those species that are coming.

MM: What?

They look back and see Godzilla and Rodan coming.

MM: That guys is a pal but the other I don't know?

Mordo: Well he is helping him out though.

Rodan flies to Ghidorah's heads and tackles the middle head, causing it to lose control of Finn. Finn's eyes turn normal after he is free.

Finn: Wha, what happened?

Mordo: Long story.

Godzilla rush towards to his tough foe, but King Ghidorah shoot beams at him a few times. After when he keeps shooting, Godzilla blast him with atomic breath. King Ghidorah use his giant wings to make lethal hurricanes to stop from breathing atomic at him. Godzilla collapse to the ground from the hurricane. Before the space monster flies and about to shoot beams at him, Godzilla still shoots atomic ray at him as Ghidorah fells down. As both got up, the king of monsters rushes to him and grabbed him in the chest, lifting him up and threw him to the ground. Then he shoots atomic breath and tail whipped him in the heads. But King Ghidorah shoots electric beams at Godzilla's leg. As he backs off, King Ghidorah got up and shoots beams at him. Then Rodan shoots heat ray behind the dragon monster. He grabs him and shove him to the ground and again shoots heat ray at him. He landed on Ghidorah's back and starts pecking him on the middle head. But two other heads chomp Rodan in the neck and threw him at Godzilla. Both earth monsters collapsed as the dragon got up. Before he could electrocute them both to death, something shoot lasers at him in the back. He looks back and sees Mothra with reinforcements of fairy shifters as European dragons and the other park gang including Steven.

Mordo: CJ? Pops?

MM: Its our guys and girls!

Starla: Hold on Mitch! Baby's coming to save you!

Steven: CJ! You remember the plan?

CJ: Right!

She transformed into a saucer like cloud so that Steven could ride on her to get to the battle. Then and army of flames from the fire kingdom arrive to destroy King Ghidorah. Flame Princess's brother the general leads them.

G. Flame: Alright everyone! Its time we destroy that three head demon trespasser right now!

The army gave their battle cry as they charge. They shoot fire at the dragon beast. While that, some blob like bacterial smoke blasted some of them. It was Hedorah who arrived along with the rest of the Six. Finn sees Hedorah as he remembers him before.

Finn: You again?

Megalon drills underground and traps the marauder tanks and the fire tanks, by creating a huge hole, blowing them up as they crashed down. Red Shadow shoots acid at the fairy shifters and the big bird warriors.

Mordo: This is so not going well than before.

_**King Ghidorah's six army has arrived! Can our heroes be strong enough to defeat them all?**_

_**Next Page Coming!**_


End file.
